The Female Doctor Chronicles - Series 2
by The Geek In Heaven
Summary: The second female Doctor series begins when the Twelfth regenerates into the Thirteenth (with a little help with Mako); The new Doctor fights the Cybermen on Christmas Morn; Adam returns in a new persona that is so cool that even the Doctor thinks is sexy, More episodes to be confirmed.
1. Episode X: The Potion Of Steel Christmas

**The Female Doctor Chronicles**

**Series Two Episode X - The Potion Of Steel Christmas**

_This is for stage actions._

This is flashbacks.

_The Tardis door close on the Doctor, the console room turns red and the cloister bell rings. Death is coming for the Doctor it seems. Then the Tardis starts to career to a destination unknown to the Doctor._

"Come on!" The Doctor shouts at the ship, doing nothing.

_And then... It all stops. The Tardis stops... it could be anywhere. Volcanoes; cold places. The Doctor ran out of the Tardis. It was a home, 2000's home with a man. She went back to the Tardis; the date was August 17__th__, 2014. Location: Los Angeles; which means it could only be._

"Are you, Mako by any chance?" The Doctor asked, out of breath from running.

"Of course, yeah." The man standing said.

"Why did the Tardis bring me here?" The Doctor whispered to himself, embarrassed to be here.**  
**

"What the hell is that?" Mako questioned the box standing on his rug.

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. T. A. R. D. I. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"And it's real?" Mako cut in.

"Well, of course!" The Doctor laughed.

"Want to have a look inside?"

_Mako rushes in and does the traditional circuit of the outside and returns._

"Why have you come for me?" He asked.

"I really don't know. First thing the doors close on me and then I'm here!"

"Is it because of this?" Mako grabbed a capsule of potions.

_Suddenly, The Doctor's hearts sank in. This was it, she found. Here's the end of your journey. The times have been happy for you._

The regeneration from Eleventh to Twelfth; The battle with the Slitheen; Helping Serleena with her problem; Meeting her Eleventh self again; The ending to Adele's story with brief adventures with her Eleventh and (once) Tenth Incarnations.

_It's time to end._

"Can I try one of them?" The Doctor asked, knowing that her future self was for certain to begin here.

"Sure."

_The Doctor drank a potion. The side effects didn't start after she had finished, but a few moments afterwards. _"It tasted horrible."_ The Doctor said in her mind. Her body was starting to change, Golden energy simmered beneath her hands; it was starting up again. Then her face was beneath a golden light._

"What the hell is your body doing now?" Mako shouted

"It's called regeneration, Mako and it brings hope and love to people. But thank you. Because you've given me something to look forward to."

_Then it was starting to burn. The Doctor then blew out her twelfth incarnation, the face was changing again; the hair was changing colour; her breasts were enlarging a little bit and basically the Twelfth Doctor was finished. The Doctor had finished regenerating into her new Thirteenth incarnation, still a girl none other the less. Mako was gobsmacked at the new Doctor._

"How do I look?" The new Doctor bellowed in her new voice. "Ooo, got rid of the Scottish accent."

"Brilliant! Fantastic even!" Mako found the words he was trying to say and then the Doctor fainted, Mako took him to Alex's house.

"What happened? Is she all right?" Alice was looking at the unconscious Doctor. "What's her name?"

"Right in front of you is the Doctor." Mako replied to his girlfriend, who was confused as hell in who this Doctor person is.

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?"

_The Doctor is still dressed in the previous incarnation's clothes and put to bed. Alex comes in with a stethoscope._

"Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take her to hospital." Alex explains.

"We can't because if I seen her stuff, they'd lock her up. They'd dissect her. One bottle of her blood could change the future of the human race. No! Shush!"

_Mako listens to both sides of the Doctor's chest to check._

"Well, she's got two hearts." Mako commented.

"Oh, don't be stupid." Alex smirked.

"She has now!" Mako backanwsered her.

"Anything else she's got two of?"

"Leave her alone." Mako warned Alex.

_Mako and Alex leave. The Doctor exhales some of the Tardis's golden energy, which flies off into space; Later, It's about 5:30pm, The Christmas tree is now green; The tree lights up by itself and starts playing Jingle Bells._

"Oh, you're kidding me." Mako facepalms.

_Sections of the tree start to rotate in different directions, creating a strong wind. It starts to move, chopping through a coffee table. Alex picks up a chair to fend it off as Mako runs for the door._

"We've got to save the Doctor, What the hell are you doing, Alex?"

_The spinning tree shreds the chair legs. Alex does as the tree heads for them. She pulls a wardrobe across the door._

"Doctor, wake up!" Mako shouts, doing nothing.

_Mako gets the sonic screwdriver from the jacket pocket and puts it in the Doctor's hand. The tree smashes through the door._

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!" Alex screams at her near death.

_Mako speaks into the Doctor's ear._

"Help me." Mako says.

_The Doctor suddenly sits up, aims the screwdriver at the tree, and it explodes._

"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" The Doctor says.

_The Doctor has been given a laptop by Mako, Mako is walking around and Alex has gone to the 7 – Eleven._

"Come on, damn laptop keeps buffering." The Doctor argued.

"Sounds like me and my usual _[crack]._" Mako nearly told him before a crack was heard.

"Say what you want to say." The Doctor confesses to him.

"No Doctor, I have this _[crack]_ thing where I _[crack]_ turn into my _[crack]_ female self at 6pm."

_The Doctor looks at her 24-hour watch, 6:02PM. She then looks at Mako's transformation unveils. The pain of the cracking bones, Is this what he has endure through everyday? Then the transformation finishes and Mako then looks at her voluptuous breasts._

"Mako, concentrate on me right. We need to find out who is behind this?" The Doctor gets Mako back together. "Where is Alex though?"

_In one of the aisles at the 7- Eleven store in Los Angeles. Alex is buying satsuma's &amp; fish fingers and custard when she hears a stomping sound, which breaks through the glass. Alex has escaped through the back with the stuff._

_10 minutes have passed and Alex is back and out of breath._

"There was... metal... men who broke inside the shop." Alex whispered.

"Robots?"

"No, even worse you two. Cybermen!" The Doctor screeched at the arrival of the information.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

_The Doctor walked back to the 7 – Eleven shop and stole some glass as she went back to the Tardis._

"This glass has extracts of steel on it and if I can track it down." The Doctor explains to herself.

_The Tardis started to jerk and halt, with it being dead for god knows how many hours, it was little hard to try it out. The Tardis materialised in Cyber control room._

"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"

"You might think about doing that but... I still have the code to kill you. So think that out, I need to speak with your leader. I've always wanted to say that again!" The Doctor shuts the Cybermen up as they take him to the Cyberleader.

"You are the Doctor and you must be deleted!" The Cyberleader orders.

"I'm offering you a choice. You might have the most remarkable mind this world has ever seen. I can use that device to find you a home, with no people to convert, but a new world where you can live out your mechanical life in peace. Because if you don't, I'll have to stop you." The Doctor explains.

"No."

_The Doctor puts the phone into a docking station, which it miraculously fits. The code is transmitted and the Cybermen cry out in pain. The code appears on every computer screen._

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a person." The Doctor says to herself leaving the place in the Tardis.

_The Tardis then materialized in Alex's home, where Mako and Alex where._

"What happened to the Zybermen?" Alex whispered to the Doctor.

"Died, well I'll move the Tardis." The Doctor told them.

"Why then?"

"We're going to have Christmas dinner." The Doctor explains as he gets into the Tardis.

"You didn't tell him that Wren is coming over."

_The Doctor strips herself bare, and goes into the Tardis wardrobe (last seen in The Christmas Invasion.) She finds a red firey bra and panties; blue jeans with blue shirt. Long coat again like Tenth Incarnation._

_Mako, Alex and Wren are back at the flat having Christmas dinner. Mako carves the turkey. The Doctor enters. The dinner progresses on until about 7:50pm._

"Go and look outside." Alex tells everyone in the flat. "Come on, shift!"

_The ground is covered with white flakes falling from the sky. Streaks of light cris-cross the sky._

"Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Mako examines the metors.

"It's the factory breaking up. This isn't snow, it's ash."

"Okay, not so beautiful." Mako takes her answer back.

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new." The Doctor tells her.

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?"

"Well, back to the Tardis. Same old life for me." The Doctor explains.

"Can I come with you?"

"No." The Doctor replied.

"What?" Mako shouted.

"I said no." The Doctor repeated.

"But I saved your life. And you saved mine." Mako said.

"So?" The Doctor said.

"We could've been so good together." Mako responds.

"Mako, we were." The Doctor agreed.

_She went back into the Tardis, piloting the Tardis. New body or not, she's back into business. _

_A/N – Funny, eh? I'm doing a Christmas episode in March. It's like RTD and the Moff!_

See you guys, in case I do another episode.

BattleOfDuty


	2. Episode 1: Symbonite

The Female Doctor Chronicles  
Series Two: Episode One  
'Symbonite'

The Tardis is travelling carefully, the Doctor has been through a couple of adventures by herself after regenerating in the summer of 2014. The Doctor makes some few adjustments to the tardis, making a few thoughts during doing it; maybe she could do more than just a few adjustments. One thought includes using the tardis's control mainframe as a touch control mainframe. Another thought including a defensive system using actual weapons. But the Doctor is more on what she wants to do than doing it with help.

"There we go, that's some adjustments to make." The Doctor whispers by herself. Taking a breath between sighing at making the adjustments to the Tardis. "This is getting pretty boring. I need something to do. How long will these take?"

The Doctor then starts to think of somewhere to go, out of the blue. Collecting random Galifrayen co-ordinates from her mind as the Tardis arrives onto this mysterious place. A planet with rocky origins, like the moon.

"A moon? That's a bit crap." The Doctor describes the planet. A symbonite grabs onto the back of her black heel. "Why would I bring myself to this place?" The Doctor says, before yawning as she walks back inside the Tardis also by shutting the door.

The Doctor then goes back from the Tardis exterior and back in, walking past the main control room; throughout the numerous Tardis corridors that the footsteps echo as she gives a swagger while taking corners until she gets to her room, a bedroom that is very basic - like a Earth human bedroom as the Doctor hangs up the black jacket and takes off the high heels that she has been wearing to get some sleep, while she is in the bed. The symbonite crawls around looking for a host to bond with. The Doctor starts to sleep as the symbonite gets onto the legs and then the matteress of the bed before crawling towards the Doctor's body; attaching onto the body with the Doctor finally reliasing as it covers her.

The Doctor wakes up, feeling rejuvinated but a little off her center of control. She gets out of the bed, and gets to her shoes and to a mirror, looking at her jacket and then at her as she gets a glimpse of something underneath, scarring her to pass out with another life form, exactly like her taking the jacket off.

The Doctor wakes up, as the Tardis seems to be taking off, she reliases something must have gone wrong as she goes to get her jacket while running down the numerous Tardis corridors to find another version of her.

"I'm the Doctor, who the hell are you?" The Doctor asks the other version of her as it doesn't anwser. It sets off co-ordinates, The Doctor sneaks behind the other version of her and changes the c0-ordinates as it starts to land. "Ha. ha, get out." The two Doctor's fight to a bell planet that The real Doctor bongs so the other one escapes out of it from the bells, the first Doctor tries not to get a headache from the sound of the bells. "That is what you call... The Sound Of Music." The symobinte Doctor is destroyed as the real Doctor closes the doors on that adventure and finishes off the last part to make the Tardis with touch controls.

"Now... Time to find a old friend." The Doctor whispers to herself as the Tardis dematrlisizes there and arrives on a clear warm day, around late April, 7am. A man is on a wall, hearing the rickity old engines of the groaning machine. He jumps down from the wall, landing safely on the ground and walks towards the police box, a blonde sexy looking woman with a dark brown/black opens the police box doors.

A/N - So, that was it. One of the first real episodes! This was made because I wanted a short, but snappy prelude into the first episode of the series because I thought that Settlement Shadows was missing something and also, I wanted a 13 episodic series.

BattleOfDuty - 28th, May 2015.


	3. Episode 2: Settlement Shadows

**The Female Doctor Chronicles**  
**Series 2: Episode 1**  
**Settlement Shadows**

The Tardis arrives on a clear warm day, around late April, 7am. A man is on a wall, hearing the rickity old engines of the groaning machine. He jumps down from the wall, landing safely on the ground and walks towards the police box, a blonde sexy looking woman with a dark brown/black opens the police box doors.

"So, April - ish? It seems to be a warm cool day with a randomised temperture of 19 degrees to 23." The Doctor describes the surroundings as she gets out of the Tardis. The man from the top of the wall comes nearer to her.

"Hello, Doctor. Been a long time." The man says to the Doctor, looking a bit confused.

"Nylen, I guessed it was you." The Doctor tells the man.

"Yes. I see you regenerated again." Adam looks at the woman.

"I'm on my thirteenth life, it's my last one." The Doctor agrees.

"I've changed as well. New Doctor, new me. Maybe it's for the better or just the worse." Adam says. "So, why are you coming here?"

"Okay, so before and after I regenerated. I met a 'temporary' companion, a 'regenerated' companion. Mako - a let's call it a 'advanced' human. Mako helped me go from a new person to changed." The Doctor explains to Adam.

They decide to go inside the Tardis. It's a warm, orange coloured console room this time. It's a more vibirant coloured console room than in the previous episode. The Doctor has cleaned up some of the mess that she usually has on a regular basis.

"You've cleaned it up. You would never do that when I was around." Adam says.

"Oh well, that was because all of those women with their clothes lying around." The Doctor blames the companions as she then shudders at the thought. The Tardis then turns the central electrics on.

"So, the console relies on touch technology. That's kind of new." Adam inquires.

"To turn it on and to search for locations on my scanner. Like I've done now." The Doctor says. The Doctor then uses the controls and levers to dematerlize from Earth to the newest location.

"Where are we going?" Adam asks the Doctor.

"Just wait and see." The Doctor winks at Adam. The Tardis lands at that moment of point. "Well come on, let's see what I chose for you."

"You chose this place for me?" Adam says.

"Well, who else is in the Tardis with me?" The Doctor tells him as they get ready to go out. "You." The duo sprint towards the doors and open them to find a ailen civilaisation.

"I was expecting London or somewhere in the future of Earth, but wow! What's this planet?" Adam says.

"Telios, 2211. The planet has just survived the New Planetery War that ended in 2204, so this is a brand new era for these people." The Doctor explains as alien soldiers come towards them.

"You two have to come with us, we will also take your transport box." One of the soldiers barks at the duo.

"But I forgot to tell you, after the New Planetery War. The brutality ranked up. It's like the airports after 9/11." The Doctor explains more into the history of the planet as they are going into the central part of the city.

"So this must be the central part of the city. Looks 'Torchwood' type." Adam comments on the buildings interior design. They are then brung to a door with symbols (They translate to General Zachfyre). The soldiers open the door to a hybrid of a human/ailen general figure.

"General Zachfyre, nice to meet you again!" The Doctor annouces to the general.

"To you as well, Doctor!" Zachfyre responds.

"So, how is the planet now?" The Doctor asks.

"Still rebuliding, the war has injured us but we are still going." Zachfyre explains.

"Good to see that. Oh, I almost forgot. The man right next to me is Adam or Nylen." The Doctor introduces Adam to the general.

"It is a honour to meet you, sir." Adam greets himself. "Nice job on the planet."

"Thank you, it's taken us 7 years so far. We're almost finished." Zachfyre says.

Elsewhere, in a basement underneath the central part of the city.

"Oh. Doctor... I've been waiting." A mysterious figure speaks.

The Doctor then feels something strange, as also the sonic screwdriver gets a beeping.

"Erm... General, is your electrics very reactanct to sonic screwdriver signals?" The Doctor asks.

"Those must be the old electrics. However we took them out in 2206. Zachfyre explains.

"I don't think you took them all out." The Doctor says.

The Doctor excuses herself to go and follow the signal with her sonic screwdriver, Adam and Zachfyre.

"Someone's fiddiling with your old electrics as they are playing around with the sensitivity of this screwdriver. So, we check the source of the old electrics." The Doctor explains. "Understand."

"Not a word." Adam lies.

"I know your lieing, Adam." The Doctor notices. "I can allways know."

"How? I thought Adam was..." Zachfyre says.

"Human? Nope, Time Lord." Adam says. "There's more than just 'her' left now."

The Doctor suffers a mini flashback of The Time War.

"Can you stop talking about Time Lord's for a minute. I'm trying to concentrate my focus on this planet's faulty electric problem." The Doctor says.

"What's the matter with her?" Zachfyre says to Adam.

"Long story. If we survive, I'll tell you it." Adam responds.

The beeping then becomes faster as they are going down the stairs.

"Which floor are we on now?" The Doctor asks.

"Floor D4. Floor E3 is the last one. After that, we dug the basement down into the round." Zachfyre explains.

"Ok, each letter is 5 floors each except E which only has 3. Which means we are 19 floors down." The Doctor says.

There is a camera still watching the three. The mysterious figure from before.

"Oh, Doctor. You where always going to find hell." The figure bellows.

The Doctor, Adam and Zachfyre still go down as they do not notice the stair floor number is E2; But when they go into E3, The stairs end but there is a door.

"The truth behind the myth." The Doctor quotes a line. "Or the truth behind the **lie.**"

They open the door for the Doctor find the mysterious figure move.

"You." The Doctor says.

"Me." It responds.

The Doctor gets another flashback from the previous time that she landed on the planet, two incarnations ago with Amy. The pain of it all.

"The last of the Veil, or thanks to Sarah Jane. The one hundred and second." The Doctor introduces the creature. "But this one is advanced. Instead of the usual tactics, it can steal souls and bodies."

"Starting with you. Doctor!" The veil says as it runs towards her.

"I'll sacrfice myself, Doctor." Zachfyre whispers. The Doctor and Adam look at each other for a confirmation.

"Do it."

Zachfyre then gets taken over by the Veil. The Doctor and Adam stand away.

"Freedom at last." Zachfyre speaks.

"That's not Zach speaking, that's the Veil. According to the sanctions of The Shadow Proclamation..." The Doctor tries to say. "Okay, I'll give you a chance. Leave his body or the ampliphied sonic waves will destroy this 'basement'.

"You can do that?" Adam says.

"So, what is your anwser?" The Doctor asks the Veil.

"No."

"Ask me again." The Doctor says.

"No."

A couple of seconds pass before the central control tower explodes. Everyone is looking at the explosion, even The Doctor and Adam.

"I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry." The Doctor says to herself.

"Well. Let's go to another planet. Will that make you better?" Adam says as they go inside of the Tardis.

"Yes. I think it will."

The Tardis dematerlises off the planet, leaving a sunset and a burned building in the background

_**A/N - Sorry about not doing this after I finished this. The Female Doctor Chronicles is back and better! I know everybody hates Adam. He's in too much? But after this we have 5 more episodes! So, does anyone like this episode**__**? I pulled my idea box (I don't really have one.) out for this episode. The rest of the season will be like this. Maybe not the finale but who cares. **_


	4. Episode 3: The Sireni Islands

**The Female Doctor Chronicles**  
**Series Two: Episode Three **  
_**The Sireni Islands**_

The Tardis has just landed on the surface of a new planet, like a beach on Earth from a summer's day, however the sun rises up.

"Here, I am. Egypt!" Adam annouces to noone.

"Egypt? We would all be baking. Baking to the point of bacon." The Doctor ruins Adam's suprise.

Adam lowers his sunglasses. No pyramids.

"Are you sure we're not on San Helios again, those stingrays aren't back?" Adam then whines if they are retreading _Planet Of The Dead._

"The Tardis would have been ripped to shreads with the wormhole they built. I think this is just a safe planet with a beach. Nothing paciular." The Doctor describes the planet as she gets whipped by a tail.

"Who the hell..." The Doctor then says after being whipped.

"Why?" Adam shouts before he is whipped by a tail.

"Take them... they are our prisoners." A sweet voice tells someone as Adam and The Doctor are dragged. Later on, waking up somewhere.

"Time Lord's of Galifrey..." A shadowy figure says to them as The Doctor wakes up.

"Daleks of Skaro. You leave me no choice. Today this war..." The Doctor sleepily retreads her war incarnation.

"Welcome to the cages. The literial cages." A woman tells them.

"Are you a human collieny in need?" The Doctor asks. "Also, where's Adam?"

"Your fellow Time Lord has been taken care of." The woman anwsers.

"You still haven't anwsered my first question. Do you need my help?"

"The simple iliusion you have got of a human from my generous appearence is most gratified but no as I will demonstrate now." The woman describes that anwser as she puts her hands on the zipper of her trousers and pulls it down, revealing a tail. A mermaid's tail.

"So, ailen mermaid. Nice revealation." The Doctor says as she is bored before the woman slaps The Doctor.

"Mermaid is the Earth equivalient. We are the Sirena. We were creatures of delicate kind. Until The Time War happened, the war opened our minds of what we could achieve. Only travellers like you two, a commnader and one certain captain named Jack." The Sireni says.

"Commander Sheppard and Captain Jack Harkness. Those two are hell." The Doctor comments, she chuckles. "But where is..."

Adam wakes up in a bed with handcuffs.

"Oh, look. No-one ends up looking after me. Now, before anyone actually comes in; I'll need to... Wait, I'm strapped to a bed?" Adam talks to himself before unchaining himself. "Hah, sex doesn't work as good as it used to."

Adam walks out of the room to find a lone Sirena screeching, when Adam punches the Sirena in the face.

"There's your refund!" Adam jokes.  
"But this is the point in the story where can no longer get a refund." The Doctor joins Adam on his joke. They run back to the Tardis, nearly baking in the sun.  
"God, it's so hot and boiling, thank god our body tempertures are suited to above 40 degrees." Adam explains before something is pulling his leg. It's The Sireni from before. "Excuse me, whoever you are? Can you please stop grabbing my leg."

"Whatever 'The Doctor' is doing, don't join with her. Become one with us the Sirena." The Sireni tells him. Adam looks at the Doctor and then at the Sireni. He chooses the Doctor.

"I choose the Doctor, you are not to be chosen." Adam tells the Sireni and runs inside the Tardis. "So, what's the plan?"

"Turning the time forward, today is the Burning day, wonder why the sun is boiling? The sun can be burning up to 100 degrees but in this magical time ship, it's 30 seconds but for them, it's 30 minutes." The Doctor explains to Adam, who's thinking maybe this is wrong as the Doctor gets the Tardis going into 30 minutes as she checks the scanner. The Sireni burns in the sunlight.

"Doctor, I thought that was... bang out order! You would never let your temptations kill a alien. I don't think Mako and Alex were right about you being okay, I think you've changed since I've gone." Adam tells The Doctor that she is getting worse.

"Yes, you're right." The Doctor says.

"What?" Adam asks before The Doctor takes off with the Tardis leaving off the Sireni Island forever.


	5. Episode 4: Crash Of The Tardises

Doctor Who - The Female Doctor Chronicles  
Series Two: Episode Four  
_**Crash Of The Tardises**_

The Tardis lands unexpected after finishing the last adventure from _The Sireni Islands_.

"Why are you coming to this place? Actually, where are we?" Adam quickly asks.

"Cardiff. Third time I've been here." The Doctor comments.

"To recharge the Tardis? The only thing we need is a scrub for the outer regions." Adam says. The Doctor then walks out and locks the Tardis doors.

"Sorry... old friend." The Doctor whispers as she takes it a second of synch. The Doctor then takes to the double doors of Cardiff Town Hall as the speech of the Cardiff mayor starts to begin, this mean it is September 2006. The Doctor sees two people that she knows, she needs one. It's a black haired reporter looking for a story, The Doctor inches forward to the reporter until she whispers something.

"Cathy Salt... Can I talk to you?" The Doctor whispers, Cathy thinks for a minute and goes with this random, mysterious woman. They then meet up near the toilets.

"Okay. Why am I being brought out here? I've got a interview to do with the Lord Mayor..." Cathy tells The Doctor.

"You've been fired, your boyfriend is cheating on you and you are not pregnant. You were lied to." The Doctor reminds her as she stops for five seconds and then remembers.

"Oh yes. Have you got anything else to show me?" Cathy, bored asks. The Doctor gets the Tardis back into synch. Cathy then becomes suprised.

"My time machine, the Tardis." The Doctor describes in a quick sentence. Adam runs to the Doctor.

"Hello, my name is Adam." Adam greets Cathy, Cathy stands and then waves. "Okay, so this is..?"

"Catherine." The Doctor quickly says as they all hurry into the interior of the Tardis. "Why don't you guys check more of this machine?"

"Sure." Cathy and Adam join in speak unison. They start to run off as The Doctor sits in the chairs that accompany the Tardis and then the Tardis interior starts to shake around, with the Doctor standing up after the shaking.

"What... the hell was that?" The Doctor asks herself, looking around for any damages. "No... bloody damages. Thank god, I cleaned it."

"Wow, this is uber. None of my stuff." Another person describes it.

"But that means..." The Doctor says.

"You are..." The other person says.

"Me." They both say, with the twelfth and thirteenth incarnations look at each other.

"Sexier than the city?" The Twelfth incarnation asks.

"Haven't we done this before?!" The Thirteenth incarnation inquires.

"Yes, we did. Fifth and Tenth." The Twelfth incarnation describes _Time Crash._ "So, after this. The Titanic should be bursting through that wall."

"Fun times." The Thirteenth incarnation remembers.

"What is the problem this time?" The Twelfth incarnation says.

"Crashing stuff. You were either brought from a SOS tow rope from a location or you may have tried to materliase here." The Thirteenth says before running to the doors and then taking a pause. "No. Wait, are you trying to avoid death."

"My companion just died." The Twelfth incarnation reminds her future.

"Yes, I was you. Adele." The Thirteenth reminds her past again.

"Don't you put her vain. But what did you do afterwards?" The Twelfth says. The Cloister Bell rings, "Alright, back to this crash."

The scanner depicts both the Tardis's have slashed together.

"Sonic Ex-Machina?" The Twelfth asks.

"No."

"Because... I'm going to use the Crysilar, Zyton and Flanell crystals and shunting them off." The Thirteenth describes.

"Do it."

The Thirteenth fiddles around with the controls of the Tardis to shunt off the Tardis. The Tardises do go back to normal.

"Just as usual." The Thirteenth says.

"So, the cause of my death?" The Twelfth asks.

"Potions. The Potions of Life. That is all." Her future incarnation describes her past demise before her past dissaperes.

"So, I better get to another location. Heh... heh... My past will never remember this. Or will she?" The Doctor talks to herself as she starts to clean the Tardis again, like she said beforehand.


	6. Episode 5: A Mental Obession

A/N - ** This episode and the next two ****were planned in December. So they are very, very old. So, this will be repeated in the next episode. But this episode is the start of the three lite episodes. This episode is the Doctor and Adam lite episode.**

**The Female Doctor Chronicles**  
**Series Two Episode Four**  
_**A Mental Obsession**_

Cathy is walking on the pavement in Manchester. She's already had her time to look in the Tardis from the last episode. Then she has a flashback to why The Doctor and Adam had to leave her.

"Cathy, err... Me and Adam need to use some time to do a job." The Doctor tells Cathy. "So where can we leave you?"

"Erm... Manchester?" Cathy says. "I couldn't think of something else."

"Okay then, Manchester." The Doctor tells herself. Then Cathy still walks onto the pavement until she sees a crying woman lying there.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Cathy asks this woman, the woman stands up from sobbing, she looks 30; a little greased out from lying on the building and looks like any homeless woman on the streets. She takes deep breaths and tries to walk but needs help, so Cathy gets her upright.

"Yes. Can we go to that corner for a second?" The woman says while pointing to the alleyway around the corner.

"Okay then, for you." Cathy responds, carrying the woman to the alleyway she was pointing to. They let go.

"Gulible humans..." The homeless woman murmers.

"Excuse me?" Cathy asks as the homeless woman gives up her helpless, lonely act as her tounge extends to capture Cathy and swallow her whole.

"Oh, that was good. I'm no longer famished." The homless woman cheers about her new meal in her stomach.

"Excuse me, Miss Alien?" Cathy asks.

"Be quiet foolish human!" The homless ailen woman tells Cathy.

"But yes. You have left me in another stomach. I can guess that by the no stomuch fluids." Cathy explains.

"Oh damn." The homless alien woman says before spewing out Cathy. "You taste like leather boots."

"Right, I'll be going on my way." Cathy says before the ailen woman uses her tentacles to stop Cathy.

"Don't you dare." The ailen woman who has now revealed to be a Kylothian.

"Now, I will." Cathy says as she starts to walk off. The Kylothian then gives up.

"Okay, my name is Serleena. I'm lost and away from home." The Kylothian explains.

"No. That is not going to get me to help you, If you revealed that before putting me into your gullet. I would have helped you." Cathy tells Serleena before she gets a phone call off the Doctor. "Now, excuse me. Hello?"

"Err... Cathy, we have bad news." The Doctor begins to say.

"Go on." Cathy tells him.

"We ended up in a white room, like a mental asylum. Actually, it's a interstellar mental asylum and we can't get out. So, do you have a time machine?" The Doctor asks Cathy before the Doctor ends the phone call.

"Who was that?" Serleena asks.

"A friend." Cathy breathes.

"The Doctor?" Serleena says.

"How did...?" Cathy asks.

"Well, I'm a little telapatic in places and I have good sense of hearing, improved over yours." Serleena explains.

"So, if you are the ailen. Where's your spaceship?" Cathy asks as Serleena chuckles when she says spaceship. Then she reliazes.

"Erm... I parked it in the park, just as I parked it last time." Serleena explains.

"What do mean by 'last time.'?" Cathy asks.

"Long story." Serleena tells Cathy.

"We have until the park!" Cathy shouts back.

"Oh... okay then." Serleena gives up for a third time.

Whilst they are walking away from the alleyway, Serleena goes to tell Cathy that story she mentioned.

"30 years ago... I came to your planet for the Light Of Zartha, but I had failed in my search. Luckily, I returned in the year of your damn lord; 2002. Nothing then. I had to wait 13 years until I was summoned being found in a high school of the Americans when the Doctor and some companion of hers called Adele helped me onto my ship and I ended up stopping with that Light Of Zartha business and went back to the survival route. But the Doctor is my call in case of danger. So, when she or I are in danger. We are going to help each time we will need to." Serleena gives the full story to Cathy whilst walking to the park which they have now appeared in.

"So, Spaceship. Where is it?" Cathy asks, Serleena walks to something and bumps into it. "Oh."

"Get in. This is my new spaceship. I got it before I came here. It has better control, time travel and it's not a little pod. Now, give me your phone, I'll need to connect it to the Sat Nav." Serleena tells Cathy, who gives her the phone to connect to ship's Sat Nav. The ship is then connected to the phone's accounted number for the Doctor. The spaceship starts to fly as it time travels to it's destanation. The Doctor and Adam feel the wind changing, something is coming in when Serleena and Cathy are inside the white room. Serleena opens the front door.

"Doctor! You and your companion get in, We have enough seats for you two." Serleena shouts.

"Serleena? What the hell are you doing here and how do you know I am the Doctor? I never told anyone that I was the Doctor now other than 'him'." The Doctor calls back while pointing at Adam.

"Just shut up and get inside." Serleena says, as Adam and the Doctor get inside the spaceship and it returns to Manchester where the Tardis returns to it's Mistress while it flies right next to it. They both land and The Doctor and his two companions get outside and get into the Tardis, unscathed.

"So, new incarnation for you. Doctor. Suits you better than the last one." Serleena comments.

"Till we meet again, It could maybe my last call and your last visit." The Doctor tells her as they shake hands and the Tardis dematerlises and she leaves.

"What a nice woman, but what did she mean by her last call and my last visit? Is that for the future of both of our lives?" Serleena asks herself as she leaves for good, going back into the deep darkness of space. To be lost and found in two diffirent places.

**A/N - So, Serleena Returns! But she will return one more time and also I gave us the first mention of the finale, which is still being planned through right now. But this was planned during December as I had 3 plans of this series, one for September which was made after The Potion Of Steel Christmas which had Mako as the companion for the whole series and Cathy as a secondary companion, Adam was to appear in the finale as a cameo appearance. Then we had the December plan which rid Mako out at the fifth episode and the Boom Town stuff was to be a extra episode in where Cathy became the companion and then in the March plan (which is this one) Adam became the companion with Cathy appearing the previous episode, but I knew I needed a Doctor lite story, so I chose between Adam or Cathy to be with Serleena and Cathy was my pick.**


	7. Episode 6: Inside Moving Flesh

A/N - This episode was the episode that got edited and moved around a lot during the plans. first in the **September Plan **{Dated: August 31st 2014}. It was the second episode, but the first after the Christmas Special in where Mako and The Doctor encounter a werewolf and then moved to the EPISODES NEEDED IF THE SERIES NEEDS THEM PILE in the **December Plan **{Dated: December 13th 2014} and then for the third time in the **March Plan** {Dated: March 5th 2015} it stayed in this position (The fifth episode) and the enemy became the...

**The Female Doctor Chronicles**  
**Series Two - Episode Five**  
_**Inside Moving Flesh**_

The Tardis, acting like inside a pub. Adam is having the local delicacy; beer and Cathy is having a go at darts. The Doctor is sitting down, having a bit of a rest after _A Mental Obession. _This is a couple of time travel trips after that adventure. So, they have all carmed down by then, Adam has been very reuinited with the Tardis after waiting for the Doctor; Cathy has been aquainted with ailen species and the Doctor is back but in her final incarnation. The Doctor knows that her time will be up soon.

"Enjoying that drink?" The Doctor asks Adam, who's sipping down his beer trying to finish it to anwser the Doctor's question.

"Uh... Yes, I do not know why I have never tried this before!" Adam gladly anwsers, happy to try this drink of Earthly non bitterness.

"Maybe that is because I don't like wine. But I have tried it before. Twice, in fact." The Doctor reveals to them.

"Well, that once at Lake Silencio." Adam reminds the Doctor of **April 22nd, 2011.**

"But we must never speak of that." The Doctor interrupts Adam before he mentions the death that was caused that day.

"That day must have been one of the darkest days for you if you will never talk about." Cathy jokes while The Doctor and Adam look at her.

"Do you guys want fish and chips?" The Doctor ask both of them.

"Yes, sure." Adam says.

"Err..." Cathy thinks.

The Doctor tries to put the combinations of the co-ordinates to a fish and chip shop but the Tardis is caught by a rouge time stream wind.

"DAMN IT." The Doctor shouts.

Meanwhile in a dark room, a lonley human with a torch is looking around but is caught by a overweight woman in a pink shirt.

"Can I help you?" The overweight woman asks in a evil but kind way, she looks like she is in her 40's. The human who is a male in his 20's turns around as he hears the overweight person speak.

"Y...yes. I heard some scary stories about this place from 100 years ago." The man explains as two minutes later which his screams can be heard as the Tardis is trying to materialize but instead is also crashing inside.

"Okay. The Tardis is trying to materialize and crash, so be CAREFUL!" The Doctor shouts to his two companions. "Hold on to something close and that you can hold onto solid."

"What does she mean?" Cathy asks.

"Just nod whenever she spouts something mental." Adam tells Cathy as she understands.

The Doctor checks the scanner, the scanner says the result of crashing is 85% possible, the result of not crashing is a 15, no 14%. It then crashes on the ground.

"Okay, so that was it?" Adam asks.

"Shut up and get outside!" The Doctor tells them, Adam sighs and Cathy shrugs as they all run to outside the Tardis. It's 2215.

"What seems to be the year?" Cathy asks.

"Humans. Why ask the year, when you can have a better adventure without thinking. Oh and to answer that question. It's two thousand, two hundred and fifteen. One hundred and nine years in your future." The Doctor explains to Cathy who asked the question.

"This looks very, very famliar." Adam says as he remembers the place they are now at.

"Oh yes, I kind of remember this place. Was it from the Flesh?" The Doctor reminds Adam of that one adventure they had with The Flesh. Adam shudders at the thought of the Flesh returning.

"But didn't they close this place down? Destroy it?" Adam asks.

"Morpeth Jetson tried to. But they left it alone because of what would happen if they would close it. Everyone would flock here in distress of what ghost stories there were." The Doctor tells him.

"Oi, you two - the cheeky couple? You haven't noticed a secret enterance?" Cathy tells them, which then she laughs.

"Oh yes, seems to be built after the 'Morpeth Jetson' incident. So, someone else has been using this monastery as well. What do you think for?" The Doctor explains as she asks if anyone knows why there is a new doorway here. "No, anyone? Well, I can tell you instead. Someone else has been using The Flesh for experimentations beyond Morpeth Jetson - let's have a look and... take it slow."

"You said that once, in Washington D.C and you ended up mucking that one up." Adam reminds the Doctor.

"Wait, you went to Washington D.C?" Cathy giddily asks, like she turned to hyper.

"1969 and yes, we did go to the White House." Adam tells Cathy.

The trio go inside the secret passage. It's a cold; dark and dingy place, stinks like a normal left monastery.

"Shh... I think someone has left the acid tap on." The Doctor conjures up what she thinks.

"Doctor, we don't have time for that." Adam asks the Doctor.

"Yes, but this could leave us into a trap!" The Doctor says before she turns around, there is the man from before greeting them with a hello. "Next time, we will shut up."

"Hello, why are you here?" The man asks.

"Because... This place is a falling ghost. We're are not suppoused to be here as well as you. But can I go to the acid room?" The Doctor asks as she rambles on too much. The four people walk to the acid room as the Doctor told the man. The Doctor looks at the man as he shoves the man into the acid, Adam by now looks at the Doctor because of her uses. "Right now, the only problem we have is to shut down the whole valves. Now!"

The trio find valves to shut down the acid pumps and the electricity. The Doctor sonics her way out.

"That sonic screwdriver should be confiscated sometimes, you use it a bit too often to end our adventures. It's like a deus ex-machina in your pocket." Adam describes it as they get back to the Tardis. But the Tardis doors are locked.

"Did someone drop the key?" The Doctor asks.

**NEXT TIME: (Yes, we have those now.)**

"Get in...!"

"Everyone is going to die if you don't do this!"

"Do I have your full attention?"

"Torture me and you will never learn."

"One of us will die. Who's it going to be?"

**TO BE CONTINIUED IN...**

**The Last Stand.**


	8. Episode 7: Mistaken Last Stand (Part 1)

**A/N - **So, it's the start of the end. This episode overall was always going to be more than one part. Again, in the **September **and **December **plans; it was four parts but in the **March **plan. It was a two parter... But there is more, more to the ending. But, that is a story for part two.

**The Female Doctor Chronicles**  
**Series Two - Episode Six**  
_**A Mistaken Last Stand (Part One)**_

The whole world turns... Day and night, they're in circles... Endless circles.

2215\. Two hundred years in the future. Over the brightful seas of the north. The Doctor, in the thirteenth incarnation who is a female with brunette hair who seems to be leading them; a man who's name is Adam or Nylen and companion, Miss Catherene Salt. They are all trying to get into the blue telephone police box which belongs to the Doctor.

"Has one of us got a hairpin?" The Doctor asks as Cathy brings a hairpin from one of her pockets. It doesn't open the door.

"Cubby hole above the P." Adam tells the Doctor, who gets the key from the cubby hole as it opens. The Tardis, like in _The Sound Of The Drums. _The Tardis, like in that episode is bathed with a red colour.

"What the hell?" The Doctor asks. "No, no, no. Someone's tried to destroy the Tardis."

"What do you mean?" Catherine inquires.

"When I said, 'Someone's tried to destroy the Tardis.' I actually meant it." The Doctor tells her correctly. The Doctor uses the touch technology witnessed in _Settlement Shadows _to disable the alarms. "Now, that's quite enough of that."

"So, what do we do now?" Adam asks.

"Well, we're going to need a lot more than three people at least." The Doctor explains as she starts the Tardis up to pick up the first member in the team, located in a high school.

"Excuse me, Madam. Sorry to bother you; but there is two people at Reception who need to see you." The receptionist of the school tells the headmistress over the phone, the headmistress sniffs.

"Send them in." The headmistress answers, she looks late 30's, well dressed for a high school headmistress. The Doctor and Adam enter her office.

"Ah yes, Slick Del Slitheen. Now, how do I know it's you?" The Doctor asks.

"So, you've regenerated then and I escaped. Your companion Adele killed a decoy. I was never killed." Jane answers.

"And all this time, You and me would need to crossover again. But I need you, for a team. I sense the end of my life coming, do you want to run with me?" The Doctor explains as she then asks Jane if she wants to join.

"I will join." Jane says. "Do you have my?"

"Yes, The Doctor stored your old skin. By the way, my name is Adam or Nylen. Refer to me any way you can." Adam explains as he introduces himself to Jane, who follows the two Time Lords. "Who is next?"

Parked on a asteriod in space, Serleena is confronted by Cathy.

"The Doctor is bringing up a team, sort of a army..." Cathy starts.

"And you want me to join up, Well Catherine. I think I already did when I said to her last time." Serleena interrupts.

"Come on, Cathy!" The Doctor shouts as she has slightly opened the door to the Tardis. "Wait... wait. I feel like someone else is here." She traces herself to the boot of the spaceship with a girl inside of it. "Adele Jackson, you complete and utter idiot. You've been travelling outside the void just to get to me. Welcome back to the Tardis."

After Adele gets out of the boot of Serleena's spaceship. The Doctor has told the other's what she going to do now. The Tardis dematerlisses as a shadowy figure reveals himself as Adam Mitchell from _Dalek _and _The Long Game_.

"You're being idiot for me." Adam says.

The Doctor sets the Tardis to where the mysterious damager is... A white void like seen in the FDC episode, _The Parting Of The Ways_. The Doctor walks outside as she tells the other memebers of his newly formed team to wait for her signal. The Doctor tries not to remember the void from the episode refrence above as she turns around to the front of the Tardis when she sees Adam, leaning on the side of the Tardis's outer shell.

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor asks the mysterious man who has appeared out of nowhere.

"Why would you say that?" Adam asks her.

"I'm serious, who the hell are you?" The Doctor repeats her question.

"A person who left... a long time ago." Adam comments.

"Too many people have left me. Try again." The Doctor tells him.

"How about this, I betrayed you and you took me home." Adam tries to get her memory back, which the Doctor remembers. She remembers when he first stepped out of the Tardis. She was in her ninth incarnation.

"The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle." The Doctor describes to Rose and Adam as Adam faints.

"He's your boyfriend." The Doctor jokes to Rose.

"Not anymore." Rose tells him.

"It's my house. I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home! Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock." Adam says.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" The Doctor inquires.

"No. What do you mean?" Adam asks him as the Doctor picks up the answering machine.

"The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world." The Doctor explains to him as he sonic screwdrivers the poor defenceless telephone. It explodes.

"That's it, then. See you." The Doctor says.

"How do you mean, see you?" Adam inquires.

"As in goodbye." The Doctor continues.

"But what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a chip type two. My head opens." Adam explained.

"What, like this?" The Doctor asks as the Doctor clicks his fingers.

"Still got the chip type two?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes. It's been upgraded, I can see, feel and know the universe at any time. I upgraded it after you left because I saw complete places that you have and may see. But not tonight. I'm only following orders." Adam explains to the Doctor.

"From whom?" The Doctor asks as the wind starts to blow. "Wait, how is there wind in the void."

"You have been fooled too kindly, Doctor of Galifrey." Adam says, "This is not the void between worlds that your dear companion, Rose Tyler or Adele Jackson was in... But the birthplace and the place where he is. Welcome, as the dark lord returns... Lord Chin-Chin."

"What the hell do you mean?" The Doctor asks as the Filthy Frank Internet MEME appears. "That thing..."

A/N - So, didn't expect Lord Chin-Chin to be the main villain, it really isn't. It's Mister Mitchell. So, Part One is really a build up part. Part Two is a more ending part, with the chances of three canon/non-canon endings. So, do you want Series Three or two other endings that could be possible.

BattleOfDuty - May 15th, 2015.


	9. Episode 8: Mistaken Last Stand (Part 2)

**The Female Doctor Chronicles**  
**Series Two: Episode Seven (Finale)**  
**A Mistaken Last Stand**  
**(Part 2)**

Lord Chin - Chin disappers.

"Hologram, maybe?" The Doctor comments.

"I could hear you use the sonic screwdriver." Adam tells her. The Doctor holds up her sonic screwdriver.

"Oh aye." The Doctor uses a Manchester accent to annoy Adam. He and Cathy walk outside the Tardis.

"So. This place is?" Adam inquires.

"It's not the Void, I'll give you that." The Doctor tells him. "Actually I'll give you a bet of money if you know."

"White space." Adam Mitchell whispers.

"But how is there a sun in white space?" Nylen tells him.

"All part of the plan, Nylen. Something to do with the sun's gravity pulling down, but the only way to undo it, is to sacrifce one of you Time Lords. Who's it going to be?" Adam Mitchell explains his plan. "By the gravity. You have 30 minutes to choose between both and I've seen your last big choice Doctor, this is bigger."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asks.

"See you in half a hour." Mr Mitchell says as he fades away.

The Doctor agrees that it is Adam who should die, Adam hugs the Doctor and winks at Cathy, like he's got a plan.

"It's been good time. I feel rejuvinated already because of your newest travels with me. God, I wish I could have stayed longer but all things must come to a end. Oh and you, Catherine Salt. I think you make a good friend and a definate reminder that the human race is still the best any day of the week." Adam explains as he goes in. "Right. Time to die."

Adam walks towards the sun, burning himself off in the purpose. The Doctor and Cathy watch as he slowly dies in horror and then... that is it. The Doctor then groans in pain.

"What's happening?" Cathy asks.

"Oh, Miss Salt. Let the Doctor explain this one." Adam tells her.

"Shut up." The Doctor says as Adam is being soniced before he explodes, blood splattered on both of them. "Oh, he was always human. But a bit too much of a egotistical maniac. Reminds me of someone. Anyway, get us both back to the Tardis. NOW!"

Cathy gets the Doctor, slowly to the Tardis who's experincing hard burns. They open the Tardis doors and enter the interior.

"Right, I have enough time to get you all home in time." The Doctor explains as she gets the Tardis going, bringing Serleena to her spaceship, Adele back to her old home where the Doctor first meet her and finally... The Doctor is setting the co-ordinates for Cardiff Station, September 2006. Just a few minutes after they've left.  
"Right, I haven't got long. Around eight minutes. So, off you pop." The Doctor asks Cathy to leave.

"No, you've got eight minutes. You've got enough time. Tell me what happened and why you are dying." Cathy asks.

"During your first trip and when you met Serleena. I gave Adam a injection of a Galifrayen connection injection. So, if he died, I would die but since I'm on my thirteenth incarnation; I get a reset." The Doctor explains. "Alright. So. I'll see you."

Cathy leaves the Tardis, trying not to cry at what the Doctor has told her. The Doctor stands at the Tardis, flying away in space. Away from the earth.

"It's time."

The Doctor feels the raw energy of the regeneration start to destroy the old cells, she starts to know, it's finally time. The fingertips start to glow orange before the hands and the arms start to be bathed in the colour. She lets go of herself and spews the energy out and smiling as it changes her inside.

A/N - That is the end of The Female Doctor Chronicles: Series Two! Finally, we've done it. EIGHT full episodes. From _The Potion Of Steel Christmas _(_The Christmas Special_) to _A Mistaken Last Stand_ (_The Season 2 Finale_). God, I started a plan of this in August. But yeah, so the Doctor regenerates again! But we won't go into that until Season 3. Oh and Season 3 will have 4 specials like the 2008 - 2010 Specials. 4 Specials and then episodes. But is this the true end for Season 2? No, because I may, may one day, fill this with the 13 episode slot. Because we only need 5 episodes. So, here is a sneak peak at Season 3.

*The first special is a Easter Special, named _The Island Of The Doctor_.

*The second special is a Summer Special, named _The Secret Heist_.

*The third special is a Autumn Special, named _24 Hours_.

*The last special is a Christmas Special is yet named and is currently named, _Untitled._

**LeftTriggerGamers - May 23rd, 2015.**


End file.
